Indifference
by Elizabeth Opal S
Summary: Sweet girl moves to Leaf village. Boy falls for girl. Blah, blah, blah. I don't know what to put here right now.
1. Chapter 1

The second Shikamaru saw Samii, he knew they would be close. He never knew how close, though. Here is their true story. Come and read with me. I'm sure you'll be entertained.


	2. Chapter 2

Asuma walked up to his team. There was a new addition, though. The new team member walked behind him, Tsunade next to him. The younger female was very shy. A pretty little thing, though. Her pink eyes were trained on the lush green grass of the clearing they were in as she walked behind her new sensei. The iPod strapped to her arm played Turn Me Up. The heels on her boots were about an inch and a half tall. Her black mini-skirt stopped halfway to her knees. Her halter-top was also black and ended just above her navel. The crisp new Leaf headband was around her neck and the black fabric was remarkably soft. "Everyone, this Sameikii. For goodness sakes, girl. Lift your head up every once in a while." The hokage placed her index finger under the girl's chin and forced her face up.

"S-sorry. Please call me Samii."

"Hi, Samii! I'm Ino!" A blond girl said excitedly. The chubby boy next to her spoke next.

"I'm Choji."

"I'm Shikamaru. It's nice to meet you."

"Hello." Samii said.

"Who wants to spar with her?" The girl's eyes widened.

"S-spar?"

"I suppose I won't force you. I just want to see where you are. Do you not want to?" Tsunade was kind toward the girl. She knew she would like her, but she didn't want to fight. At least not right now. She shook her head and the woman smiled kindly down at the girl. "I have to check on things, okay? Get to know your new team. Something tells me that you'll fit in." She walked off, Asuma following, wanting to talk to her about something, while Samii stood there, not speaking. Suddenly, the blond girl took an interest in her new team-mate's odd necklace.

"What's that?" Ino asked and reached for the pendant to examine it. Samii jerked backwards, losing her footing and falling on her butt. She blushed heavily and it looked taboo against her pale skin. She felt like crying, but held the tears back. Choji couldn't help but laugh and Ino and Shikamaru both glared at him. The new Leaf villager scooted backwards and stood up, already running with tears streaming down her face. Her wrists ached as she ran. She craved release from the pain. To feel the sharp metal against her soft skin. She was called a freak, an outcast, an emo. Those tags. Those tags that stung and marked her like cattle gets branded. She'd been kicked out for her 'disease' as those asses called it, a fourteen year old in distress, searching for the place she belonged. Samii collapsed into her apartment, slamming the door behind her. She just lay there, sobbing. 'Why? Why did you go, brother?' She'd forever be nagged by the question. Eventually, she crawled over to her nightstand and pulled open the drawer. The girl pulled out the knife and watched it glint in the fluorescent light. A smile flickered across her face and she sliced the side of her arm, deep enough to bleed, yet not enough to kill her. She fell backwards and landed on her back, panting. Euphoria. It was absolute euphoria. 'Do you like the pain, Jashin? Do you feed of the very essence of it?' Shapes spun in front of her eyes and she giggled, reaching out for them with the un-bleeding limb. They twirled around her arm. The room got darker with every possible second, blood-loss affecting her. Her eyes slowly shut and she slipped from consciousness. She hung there in the white abyss she called the 'Other Place'. Suddenly, a huge screen, at least twenty times bigger than her, appeared in front of her. She crossed her arms and waited for this to start. In this world, the screen meant memories. It flickered to life and it showed a hall. This was through Samii's eyes. It always was. She ran through the hall and came to her brother's door. She pushed it open and...

Nothing.

The screen showed static. "Again." She growled bitterly. All the girl wanted was to see her brother's face. It would always go to static before she got a chance. Always. It was like the memories were teasing her. They let her get close enough to almost see him and then it just shuts down, leaving her to wonder and ponder. "I just want to know! I just want to see Brother! If only once!" She wailed, screaming until her head spun. The shouts floated off into oblivion and she felt alone. Now she had to wait. The wait was the worst part. She had to float back to consciousness so that she could clean up. Sure, Samii may cut herself, but she wasn't uncivilized and nasty. So, as usual, she thought. "Does he miss me?" She asked out loud. "Does he think of me? Where is he? Why can't I come up with anything other than questions? Gah! This questioning is getting me nowhere." She frowned. More questions bubbled up from her heart. "Why did he leave? Was it something I did? How did I end up in the village hidden in the Rock? Why do I cut myself?" Suddenly, pain spider webbed across her brain and she yelped. A voice rang out through the white abyss. It was a male's voice. It was her brother's.

"Jashin, he likes it when you feel pain. That's why his followers cut themselves. I know it sounds gross, but you will someday to. You'll be the perfect little priestess. I know it!" She almost burst out in tears. To be able to hear his voice, but not see him, was like a rush. Not the euphoric rush of cutting, but a rush of warmth in her heart.


End file.
